Fading Loneliness
by CherryblossomSXS
Summary: Sasuke did the only thing he thought of after he came back, claim Sakura is what he did but how? Impregnating her of course. Seriously, not what you perverts are thinking, I don't write those stuff. RATED: T! Just so you know.


**Fading Loneness**

I'm back again! I'm posting another story because I think I'm gonna need some break for the other one. And since I'm going to be taking a break for 3 weeks due to my exams. I'll be posting this story to make up for my long period of absence. Now, read this one and tell me what you think.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 1: something new

Sasuke entered the village after he left for two months on his journey to see the world after the war. He was surprised to see Naruto, Kakashi and Sakura waiting there in the village gate. Kakashi was looking at his every move with hands in his pocket, Naruto was grinning as if he had some tricks up his sleeve and Sakura was smiling at him. Sasuke couldn't help but put up a smirk, it's like he was a part of their lives again.

"Sasuke, you're finally back!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Shut up, you're too loud." Sasuke replied back.

"Sasuke" Kakashi sounded serious. "What do you plan to do now?"

"I don't know, I think I'm gonna take things slow."

"What! Slow?! Have I heard wrong? Sasuke just admitted that he was slow! Is that even in your dictionary, teme?" Naruto once again exclaimed which was soon shut up with a powerful hit to the cheek courtesy of Sakura.

"Naruto, just shut up. You always start these things." Sakura worriedly said.

"Fine, now that we're all here, let's go have a party at Ichiraku's. We haven't had a party since the war and now Sasuke's back, we can have it now."

"Naruto, you three go and party, I have important things to do." Kakashi said muttering a 'being a Hokage sucks' then disappeared in a poof of smoke.

"Well, I guess it's just me, Sasuke and Sakura-chan."

"You can count me out." Sasuke replied.

Naruto looked at the duo before him. Sasuke sat on a bench and Sakura watched him with the ever so lovestruck eyes of her. Some things are not made to be changed. That's when Naruto knew it was time to give up, even though he never gives up, this is a game that he can never win. A game of love that Sasuke has the advantage of. He knew, yes he did, a long time ago that Sasuke was different around her, he needed her, he cared for her and that's why he had to let her go, because of his goal. 'Sasuke, if you like her, why don't you just admit it, you dumbass. The only thing you're good at is your fucking revenge. You really are slow. You better make her happy soon before I..' Naruto stopped his train of thoughts. Although everything is solved, he still loved her. But Sasuke deserves happiness for once in his life even if it meant to let someone as precious as your life be taken away from you. A single tear ran down his cheek which went unnoticed by the duo. Maybe its time to move on, maybe the day he'll accept Hinata's request from yesterday would be today.

"Whatever, I'm going if none of you want to go with me." Naruto looked expectantly at Sakura to which she declined.

"Naruto, don't you have to do something for someone, Hinata's at the grave again." With that Naruto hurriedly ran away. She still thinks that it was her fault Neji died, that she was reckless when it came to love. Poor Hinata. Naruto is gonna knock some sense into her.

After getting her emotions bottled up for so long, Sakura wanted to try her luck again. That split-second affection he showed her before he left to see the world, it was confusing and Sakura is going to test a game.

"Sasuke-kun, is something bothering you?"

"No.. I just want to think about something."

"Well then, does my presence annoy you?"

"No. Stay." There's something you want to tell me, right? What is it?"

"Wh..a..t?"

"Sakura." Sasuke started in a threatening tone.

"Okay...Sasuke-kun, what you did before you left was really confusing-"

"You mean the peck on your fore-head?"

"Yeah...um..do you have...feelings...for me." By now, Sakura was as red as a tomato. At that, Sasuke closed his eyes looked up at the Sky and smiled with hands in his pocket.

"Why do you think it meant anything?" Sasuke asked.

"If it meant something, I was wondering if you would...date me. I won't be..annoying anymore."

"You've never changed your feelings for me, have you?"

"Did you wish for this when you had a crush on me?"

"Hmmph-" Sasuke's lips crashed on hers the moment she looked up at him. It was a passionate kiss, the kiss she longed to get from him when he was genin. Her wish came true.

"Sasuke-kun..."

"Sakura, I don't show affection to just anyone, you should know that by now."

"Does this mean-"

"Come on." Sasuke held her hand and they both went along the way that led to Sasuke's lair. Maybe its time he let someone heal his lonely heart.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

It was another nice day in Konoha, perfectly matched couples everywhere. Especially in the Uchiha Compound, there's Sakura, who was along two months of her pregnancy.

"Sakura, come here."

"What is it, Sasuke-kun?"

"Did you buy these again?" Sasuke said holding up a baby cloth.

"Yes..why?" Sakura peered her eyes at him innocently. How cute.

"Sakura, the baby's not even born yet and the house is already full of baby...wares."

"You mean..the baby won't be born! How mean!" Sakura began to tear up. Damn mood swings, its driving Sasuke crazy.

"That's not what I meant, Sakura..sigh...come here." Sasuke hugged his wife.

"Someone's at the door. I'll go get it." Sakura said which was followed by a light kiss to the lips by Sasuke.

"Can I help you?" Sakura said.

"Isn't this Sasuke's house?" Karin asked.

"Yes, what do you want me to say for him?" Sakura was getting annoyed by the second.

"Listen here, pinky. Don't give me that shit. Where the hell is Sasuke?"

"What do you want, Karin?" Sasuke said in a cold tone behind Sakura.

"Wait a minute. Sasuke, you live with her?"

"Yeah, what's so wrong with that?" Sakura answered.

"I'm not talking to you. Sasuke, are you crazy? You chose her over me?"

"Karin, we're nothing to each other, get it?"

"But Sasuke-kun, just look at her, how could you do this? For God's sake, she's really fat!"

"What did you say?" Sakura said now surrounded by a dark aura. "I dare you to say that again?"

"Bleh..Fatty!"

Oh no, Sasuke was watching Sakura with horror written in his eyes. The last time Naruto said Sakura was fat, he was sent to the Hospital and stayed there for 5 months, he had his head twisted, he looked like a zombie. Even after that, he was thretened by Sakura to never joke again or he'll never have children again or feel anything down there, much to Hinata's dismay.

"Karin, the only reason I'm fat is because I'm pregnant with the child of that Uchiha over there! If you can't get the fact that we're married and he's not interested in you, just shut up, get it over your thick skull and leave already!" Sakura slammed the door on Karin's face.

After that, Karin went away, hopeless and dishearted that she lost."Where the hell is Suigetsu? I'm gonns kill him."

Thus another problem solved.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Now, Sakura was 8 months along her pregnancy. Sasuke returned home after a mission. He saw his wife waiting for him, drooping on the couch she's sitting due to sleepiness.

"Oh you're here." she sat up, all the droopiness gone at the sight of him.

"Aa"

"Sasuke-kun, I have to tell you something."

Sasuke nodded.

"Sasuke-kun, I'm carrying a girl."

"What?"

"I thought so. I knew that you would have wanted a boy. I know you want to divorce me now but you must know that I will never abandon this baby. I love her very very much. I know you hate me now, so there is no point is staying here being your wife anymore."

So shocked was Sasuke. He has to deal with the stupid mood swings of his wife and the stupid ridiculous words that come out of her mouth.

"Sakura, why would you think that?"

"You only married me to restore your clan, didn't you?" Sakura started to cry, huge balls of tears falling down her big eyes.

Sasuke was taken aback. Is she crazy? How can she not remember even a single thing he did for her? Has she forgotten the promises, the way he tried to win her over to the point where he had to spend two nights outside her house, in the cold, trying to convince her father to approve of their marriage. And the time when he heard she was pregnant, he bowed to protect the two of them till his death and even after that. Or the wonderful moments full of love, after all they've been through, it now comes to this?

"Sakura, are you crazy? Why would I do that?"

"But you-"

"I don't care whether its a boy or a girl."

Sakura, still crying said "You don't care because you don't care about me anymore." Oh God, she's crazy!

"No. I care because I love you. It doesn't matter if its a girl, I love the both of you so much. Sakura, you undrstand, don't you?"

Now, Sakura stopped crying and was wearing a big smile instead.

Sakura ran to Sasuke and hugged him tightly(imagine her big belly, a hug.)"Oh Sasuke-kun, I love you so much...But ne...ha.. ha.. ha.. ha..."

"What now?" Sasuke was irritated.

"I can't believe the oh so manly cold-hearted Sasuke, the smarty-pants would have X chromosomes that would dominate over the Y. And thus our baby is made. Do you hear me, baby, your dad's a homo..!"

Sasuke just felt like a 'softie-homo' inscribed arrow hit his chest. What a disgrace to the great Uchiha clan, Mr. Great at Everything!

"Sakura. Shut up."

"Ha ha ha-" And she was thus silenced by the great Uchiha lips.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Congratulations, you have a beautiful baby girl." Tsunade exclaimed and gave the baby to the parents' awaiting hands.

"Sasuke-kun, she looks so cute."

"Sakura, you said you want to name her, so what is it?"

"Sarada. My beloved Sarada." "Sasuke-kun, do you think Naruto's holding up well with Hinata's pregnancy? You know he looks like a zombie again. What's Hinata doing to him nowadays?"

"The dobe's scared if something might go wrong with the pregnancy so he never sleeps at night."

"Sakura..." Sasuke looked at the baby and at her.

"Hmm..."

"Thank you and...I love you."

**xxxENDxxx**

**At last... I'm dying here, please REVIEW and tell me what you think, everyone.**

**So far, like it? **


End file.
